


Candy hearts & love letters

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Candy Hearts, F/M, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Red Roses, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Surprise Date, Valentin's date, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbelling,February promptsNon-Smut: Love Letter, Candy Hearts, Chocolate, Roses,Blind DateSmut: Surprise date, Stockingsand Lace, Babysitter cancelledon Valentine's Day belle sets out to rescue mr gold from a surprise date with his estranged wife,Re-edited,





	Candy hearts & love letters

**Author's Note:**

> Note, only had a day to write/edit/plot: this one out.

red decorative Bowles filled with Chocolate and Candy Hearts were placed on every candle lit table. dozes of long red roses filled the small darken restaurant for the most romanic night of the year. Valentine's times day. 

Belle and Anna crawl through the window in the lady's restroom.

"ok, ok that was probably the stupidest thing we done yet." Anna announced. 

belle just smiled then frowned when she noticed a run in her stockings. 

"why did we do this again? Anna asked slightly out of breath.

belle rolled her eyes at her. "don't get cold feet on me now, were on a mission." she said as she struggled to remove her ruined stockings.

"oh please, I'm sure that mr gold can handle himself." Anna panted.

"not tonight he can't, that harpy is trying to get her hooks in him again." belle replied while disposing of her stockings in the trash and fixing herself up in the mirror.

"so, she's still his wife and Neal's mother. besides your plan already backfired once on you tonight." 

"oh I know, if only Ashley hadn't agreed to baby sit for them tonight then we wouldn't be in this mess." belle rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"honestly, if she just would have said no after I canceled then they wouldn't have had anyone to baby sit and this whole thing would have been avoided." belle rambled.

"right, well that didn't go the way you planed so what's the plan now?

"I'm not sure yet, we wing it." belle quickly replied before walking out of the restroom.

"wing it! Anna repeated in incredulously.

belle and Anna quickly sat down in one of the booths belle pick up a menu to hide behind.

"he's alone." Anna whispered as she picked up a menu following belle lead.

belle sneaked a glance in his Direction and saw him siting alone at a table with his hands folded and a look of annoyance on his face.

"he looks miserable." belle muttered.

"maybe she stood him up? Anna offered.

belle bit her lip and continued to observe him unnoticed.

he was dressed in his usual black 3pice suit. tonight he wore a deep burgundy shirt with a nearly matching tie.she noticed that he was still wearing his wedding ring. mr gold and his wife had been sleeping in separate bedrooms essentially living apart since she first started baby siting Neal 6-months ago.everyone in town knew that the golds marriage was over all but mr gold it seemed.mr gold was bullheaded determined to stay married to that woman, she was more then a little surprised when she over heard the golds talking about Valentine's day and making plans earlier that afternoon.honesty she wasn't trying to eavesdrop on their private conversation they were talking in the kitchen after all.still she found herself listening in as they made plans for tonight a sudden protectiveness taking over her. she just knew without a shadow of a doubt that  
that women would break his heart tonight, and she couldn't let that happen.

she couldn't really explain to Anna what they were really doing here she could hardly admit it to herself.the love letter she wrote felt like a heavyweight burning her.

she was head over heels in love with the stupid man and if she didn't tell him tonight she would lose her nerve and maybe she never would.

belle gazed forlornly at the man siting alone across the room from her his expression cold and emotionless but his eyes she could swear she saw quiet desperation in them.he was so fragile.so close to breaking she wouldn't let him, she couldn't let that woman break him. taking a deep breath belle put down the menu and stood partly up when mrs gold entered the restaurant wearing a scandalous short red lace dress.she kissed her husband on the cheek and sat down to the table.

belle sat back down and nervously chewed on her bottom lip while she watched the golds from across the room.mrs gold placed her hand on top of her husband's and he smirk a warmth shining in his eyes.

"well at lest she didn't stand him up." Anna remark.

"no, no she didn't." belle sadly replied.

"ok, can we please go now, hay belle are you..Anna began when she saw how upset belle had gotten. 

"no I'm fine, it's just I don't trust her, she's..she's touching him and making him smile it's not right! 

 

Anna giggled. "for mr gold, no your right this is not normal.the man practically walks around town with a permanent scowl on his face." 

belle shot her a look then quickly turned her intention back to the golds.mr gold was gleefully smiling at something the woman siting across from him had said.

"I can't watch this." belle muttered and turned away from the false happy couple.

"good, Anna sighed in relief. lets go before they see us.we can still catch a movie." 

belle nodded her head. "I know we should go but..

belle turned to watch as mr gold's happy expression fell and he quickly duck his head to stare at the tablecloth.trying in vain to hide his emotions. 

"but I can't go yet,you can go Anna I..there's something I have to do." belle replied resolved.

"no no, don't say it, belle don't do the brave thing lets do the right thing and get out of here." Anna pleaded.

"I have to do this Anna." belle said as she stood up from the table.

"do what? Anna asked.

"rescue mr gold from heartbreak." belle simply replied.

belle walked toward the golds table with determination and a confident smile.

as belle approach their table she noted mr gold downcast demeanor. his attention completely focused on the band of gold around his finger.

"mr gold I'm sorry to interrupt." belle said and his head snapped up meeting her warm smile with a look of bewilderment.

"but, I was on a blind date and he turned out to be a real jerk and..he kind of left me stranded here.i was hoping you wouldn't mind giving me a ride home." belle asked with a small smile.

mr gold opened his mouth to reply when mrs gold interjected.

"really, is that why you refused to baby sit tonight.well serves you right. and no my husband can not take you home, can't you see that were in the midden of something." 

"actually, I believe we've already said everything there was to say on the matter.and I'm quite done here." mr gold stated as he rose from the table.

"miss French." he said offering her his arm while mrs gold glared at him.

"thank you, I'm truly sorry for intruding on your date." belle said with a shy smile.

"it's no matter." he muttered.

linking their arms together belle and mr gold walked out of the restaurant with his head held high while unbeknownst to him belle slipped the love letter in his jacket pocket.

it wasn't the brave thing to do by any means but it was enough for now,


End file.
